<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who's Growl Is It Anyway? by lolcthulhu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393979">Who's Growl Is It Anyway?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolcthulhu/pseuds/lolcthulhu'>lolcthulhu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Foreplay, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling, Really Soft Porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolcthulhu/pseuds/lolcthulhu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra and Adora have Things to Do after declaring their love and saving the universe, but they can find a little time to chat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>catradora</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who's Growl Is It Anyway?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adora flopped back into the sheets, the bed clothes sticking to the moonlight sheen on her sweaty skin as she panted against the cool night air. “That… that was…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...yeah” Catra purred next to her, her usually-bright, heterochromic eyes glazed over with sated lust. The two women lay together wordlessly as pale starshine trickled through the window and danced across their bodies, their heavy breathing gradually slowing and synchronizing. Catra rolled over, nuzzling her head into the crook of Adora’s shoulder and laying on her chest. Adora curled her fingers in the other woman’s fine, dark brown locks, extremely conscious of just how much of her friend’s silky body fur was pressed against just how much of her skin and how, after knowing each other for their entire lives, this was the most contact they’d shared until tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To think, this entire time we’ve been fighting each other, for other people, we could’ve been doing that.” Catra curled her claws lightly into Adora’s skin, sending tingles of sensation coursing through her still-heightened nerves. Adora froze at hearing so much of their tumultuous lives summed up with such a statement, and Catra looked up to her in sudden concern as a knot of fear expunged the pleasant warmth in her belly. Had she screwed up again? Had her impulsive words just doused the love they’d discovered? Was she about to be alone again?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Adora exploded with laughter, the muscle-bound body that Catra had just spent an intimate night exploring the details of shaking in her arms. Her fear disintegrated as fast as it had manifested, and momentarily Catra was giggling as well. Adora buried her face in her hair and inhaled her spicy, musky scent. Mere hours ago her soul had been hanging on to her body by a thread inside the magical heart of the planet, the ruins of Hordak Prime’s battle fleet was orbiting high over Etheria along with the continent-sized space ship she’d apparently turned into a giant tree, and the entire population of her world was stumbling around in a daze recovering from being mind controlled… and it all felt like a distant dream, compared to the now, to being tangled up naked in her best friend, now lover’s, arms. She rolled over on top of Catra, feeling the other woman’s lithe legs spread apart to wrap around her thighs as their hands found each other and fingers interlocked. Tears of joy began to sparkle in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you crying for, you idiot?” Catra purred up at her, her face framed inside a cascade of blonde hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re right, Catra. You’re… so right. This is all I never knew I wanted, and it’s just so… right.” Catra’s chin tilted up with predatory speed and hunger, and Adora sank into her kiss. Her head swam, but unlike all the times she’d been almost drowned in the techno-magic simulations and mind games of the First Ones, now she felt safe and loved. The hand sliding down her taught back and gripping her haunch was the same hand that had reached out through the darkness and pulled her fading mind out of the Heart, and held her as she awoke to “I love you”, and it was into the glowing warmth of that memory that Adora surrendered herself as her hips bucked forward against Catra’s and felt her warmth spreading on her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adora…” Catra’s back arched beneath her, pressing their bodies together tighter, as Adora’s lips moved to her neck. She never wanted to hear her name any other way than how her best friend said it as she pressed her mouth down on the soft fuzz over Catra’s collarbone, instinctively trying to drink her as the slighter woman squirmed under her. Adora growled hungrily as she began to work down towards her lover’s breast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Way!” Catra gasped, and with a sudden twist of her body she flipped the two lovers over so that she was on top, tightly straddling Adora. Lightning-fast paws found Adora’s hands and pinned them to the pillow over her head. “You don’t get to growl at me! That’s my thing!” Catra smirked, sharp canines out. Her big cat eyes had dialed from lazy contentment to the razor’s edge of a huntress in the space of a heartbeat, and Adora blushed fiercely at the feeling of being her willing prey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?” she grinned up at her, wiggling her hips defiantly against Catra’s pounce. “Growl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give you something else to make noise over. And not let you up until you’ve done it over and over.” She purred against Adora’s ear. “And over” Catra nipped Adora’s earlobe with her teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I couldn’t get out of here… whenever I want.” Adora failed utterly to sound defiant, instead whimpering at the ministrations of Catra’s tongue down her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra leaned forward on her hands as her tail flicked against Adora’s pinned legs. “Oh you think so?” she retorted playfully. “You’re not going anywhere until I’m done with you. Unless you cheat and go She-Ra on me.” A note of worry disrupted the teasing in her voice, and she sat back on Adora’s thighs, ears turning down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora raised herself up on her elbows. “What’s wrong?” She asked, petting Catra’s leg reassuringly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra met her gaze with big, concerned eyes. “I kind of wondered if she might come out when you were… excited.” Adora squinted in confusion, and her friend rushed to continue. “I mean, the energy felt sort of similar, and it’s kind of intimidating sharing your girlfriend with an immortal magic warrior goddess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora’s blonde hair tossed as she shook her head. Catra mused that she was so used to seeing it pulled back tightly, for exercise or battle, and how different her friend looked with it cascading down over her shoulders in a loose tumble. Adora sat up under her and took her face in her hands, smiling sweetly. “Not at all, it’s totally different. Channeling She-Ra is like… standing under a waterfall of energy, and just feeling it surround you and carry you. You, what you do in me… it’s like you build an eruption inside me. And it’s all of me, and it’s all yours.” Adora choked up as she whispered “Catra, I’m all yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra’s eyes were moist as she pressed her cheek into Adora’s hand and their eyes met, saying a lifetime of things that words could never be enough for. Then she tossed her head back in a laugh. “Really? ‘An eruption’? That’s how you’re going to phrase it, you big idiot?” Her voice melted. “My big idiot.” She silenced whatever Adora was about to say with a kiss as she gently pressed her back down, and their bodies tangled again in the soft moonlight.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>